The invention relates to a process for the multi-stage production of diffusion-soldered joints for power components with semiconductor chips, and to a power electronic component.
Diffusion-soldered joins are known from document DE 195 32 250 A1 and are used to produce a thermally stable joint by means of diffusion-soldering. For this purpose, a first body is coated with a high-melting metal and a second body is coated with a low-melting metal. Then, the two bodies can be joined by a diffusion-soldered joint at a predetermined temperature and under a predetermined contact pressure. In a diffusion-soldered joint, high-melting intermetallic phases are formed, the melting points of which are higher than the melting point of the low-melting metal. The known process can be used to produce individual thermally stable joints in a power electronic component.
However, a power electronic component has a plurality of joints, which have to be realized in multi-stage processes. This produces unreliable joints.